


Can't You See, You Belong to Me

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Some Plot, king AU, slight Manipulation, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: Jeremy is a young king who ends up in the hands of one so called Mad King Ryan, but Jeremy can't say he's complaining.





	Can't You See, You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> PWP from a larger fic I am working on. 
> 
> also thanks to astrallion on the tumbloid.

King Jeremy had been reluctant at first to meet with King Ryan, having heard the tales when he was a young prince - of the powerful but frightfully mad king. The reign of King Ryan was shrouded in mystery, with very little factual knowledge and simply based on rumor.  

 

Jeremy had once thought himself safe from the stories of torture and war, surrounding himself within the walls of his city. He was a Prince adored by his subjects, eager to mingle with the common folk. But when the time came for him to take the crown, to become a king in his own right, his people disregarded him.   

 

News traveled to other kingdoms of a new king, and soon Jeremy was invited to neighboring kingdoms in celebration and honor of his new reign.  Jeremy, facing the pressures of being unable to please his people, leapt at the chance to get away and build political relations. For a while Jeremy was given the respect he deserved. He would sit next to Queen Lindsey and drink and eat and laugh. He would hunt and fish along with King Geoffrey.   

 

When he had arrived home to a messenger, waiting at his castle gate, with an invitation to a dinner in his honor, Jeremy was nervous, unsure if he should trust a king with such a horrible reputation. Even then, Jeremy had thought of the repercussions of denying the Mad King, known to be so swift to anger. 

 

So, after having dinner for the first time in weeks alone in his castle, only his guards and servants to keep him company, he leaves again. Jeremy regrets being so absent from his kingdom but the hurt still cut him deep in his chest. His subjects seemed content with the advisor Jeremy put in his place when he was away, and a few days later King Jeremy was on his way to King Ryan's Kingdom. His choice was not difficult. Jeremy still cared deeply for his subjects, and would never want to end his kingdoms carefully kept peace.  

 

The messenger rode ahead of him to deliver the news  to King Ryan and make the preparations for Jeremy's arrival. And what preparations they were.  

 

King Ryan's rule had been the longest of all the monarchs in the land, and in that time King Ryan had accrued a wealth unlike anything Jeremy has ever seen. As he approached the gates of the kingdom, Jeremy fought to keep his jaw from dropping in awe. The streets were pristine though there were city folk walking around, going about their business. The buildings were grand in scale and all adorned with bright lights and colorful decorative jewels.  

 

Jeremy had to wonder how much of the rumors were true, if at all, if the citizens were treated this well.  

 

After riding through the twisting paths of the city, Jeremy arrived at the castle gate. He was let in easily, as well as his guards behind him, without much fuss. Even the other kings and queens Jeremy visited went over the rules of the temporary truce before he was let in. Jeremy wondered if it was because King Ryan didn't think of him as a threat or if the King was hoping to get on his good side.  

 

Eventually he was lead through to the main hall, where Jeremy hoped he would finally meet the king amidst all the guests come to honor him. There were dignitaries, lords and ladies, and dukes and duchesses. But there seated on a large throne was King Ryan.  

 

The Mad King, didn't seem at all frightening like he had been expecting, instead the King was all smiles and wide gestures as he introduced Jeremy as an honored guest.  

 

"Come dear King, sit. You must be famished from your long journey. " King Ryan said, coming down to meet Jeremy at the base of the throne. Jeremy was barely able to finish his greeting when King Ryan bowed deeply and lead him up to the seat next to the throne. Jeremy floundered, not knowing what to make of the king as he was gently pushed into his seat. A meal was placed on the table in front of him, and his guards shifted into place at his back.  

 

As King Ryan made his speech, praising Jeremy the same as every other ruler had done, Jeremy took the time to study him. With brown hair and bright blue eyes, King Ryan was far younger than Jeremy had expected. He was still older than Jeremy, but not yet old enough to look frail and weak. Jeremy was sure half of his commanding presence was his broad shoulders and height, while the rest must have been his booming voice.  

 

"Aw look Gav, the Baby King is already gone for our Ryan."  

 

Jeremy didn't realize he had been staring until he heard the two sets of giggles come from the other end of the table, and he snapped his gaze away from his host. Jeremy looked past him to see seated beside King Ryan's throne there were two more guests: King Gavin and Queen Meg.  

 

He felt his face heat up in indignation when he heard them continue, "Jeremy? Is that really his name?" 

 

Jeremy was not so quick to anger, but the past few weeks had weighed down his patience making him unable to take another hit to his pride. He was halfway off his chair, ready with an insult of his own, about the other King's hair or nose or annoying accent when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, pushing him back in his seat. Shocked into silence, Jeremy sat back down. 

 

King Ryan was already reprimanding King Gavin, and sent a stern look to Queen Meg for good measure. He removed his hand from Jeremy's thigh, but Jeremy swore he could still feel the weight of it, burning through to his skin.  

 

"There's no need make enemies tonight young Kings. You will have plenty of time to wage your wars after the truce has ended." King Ryan said. " For now, let's just enjoy our meals and each other's company."  

 

After that the tension had settled slightly, and as the night wore on, Jeremy realized that Gavin was simply unable to make use of his brain to mouth filter, and hadn't meant to be malicious. Jeremy was surprised by the seemingly genuine apology he received, and despite her earlier comments, was glad Meg was there to sometimes keep Gavin in line.  

 

Jeremy found out that they had a lot in common, both in interests, and in taking the throne young.  He eventually relaxed enough to start drinking along with the rest of them. King Ryan always had a full cup, but Jeremy was sure he had seen the King drinking as much as Jeremy was. They were getting restless in their drunkenness, laughing louder after each sip. King Ryan remained levelheaded, and simply smiled fondly around the table.  

 

It was a wonderful evening and Jeremy was glad he had agreed to the King's invitation. He stayed until all the guests were gone save for Gavin and Meg. It was late in the night when he felt the King's hand graze his leg for the second time. At first he thought it was simply a mistake, the older man was clearly known to use grand gestures when speaking. But soon there was a hand on his shoulder, behind his seat, his arm. Jeremy couldn't complain, warmed by the attention, momentarily forgetting his troubles as he matched the flirting tone of the King.  

 

He finally looked away when the King waved for a servant to refill Jeremy's cup and noticed that Gavin and Meg were nowhere to be seen. He had been so taken by the presence of the King, he hadn't noticed when the other two had left.   

 

He ignored his guards' disapproving looks as he accepted another drink from the King. He knew very well what his limit was, and was sick of being treated like he was still just a Prince who knew no better. One guard even went so far as to put a hand on his when he went to reach for another sip. As if he were a father scolding an unruly child. Jeremy let his indignation show, and when Ryan suggested a tour around the grounds, Jeremy left his guards behind.  

 

Ryan led Jeremy around with a hand resting on his lower back, and whenever Ryan wanted to stop and talk about a piece of artwork, he would move his grip to Jeremy's hip and hold him still. Jeremy, who had been openly admiring the King all night sank into the touch. They asked each other questions as they walked, no one to disturb then on the quiet night. Jeremy found out that Ryan used to be shy, that his speeches used to be non-existent because of his self-consciousness.  

 

Jeremy had also found out that the King wasn't nearly as knowledgeable as he had seemed at dinner, and merely fibbed with such confidence that no one would question he was wrong. A helpful habit for a king, Jeremy thought. Ryan gave such advice often, making Jeremy wish he was sober so he could remember it all. 

 

"You know," Jeremy started, "You aren't exactly as I had imagined you." They had stopped again, and Ryan had turned to face him. Ryan's hands finally left Jeremy and he immediately shivered at the loss of warmth. Ryan stood in front of him, planting his feet and crossing his arms. Jeremy unconsciously copied his stance.  

 

Ryan raised a brow in interest, "Oh? And how have you been imagining me?" Ryan said slyly, causing Jeremy to grin.  

 

"Before tonight? All I ever heard about you were rumors against you, betraying your name." Jeremy laughs, loud and boisterous, "They call you a warmonger, a villain!"  

 

Ryan chuckled, mock surprise on his face. "A villain?" Jeremy was still laughing at the thought of the Mad King, a complete contrast to what he had seen tonight, and didn't seem to notice, simply nodding in agreement.  

 

Ryan herded Jeremy towards a wall where he could have some stability as he recovered from his laughing fit. The King couldn't help but stare at the way Jeremy had his head tilted back as he caught his breath, rosy blush on his cheeks from the bout of drunken laughter.  

 

Jeremy had closed his eyes, smile still on his face when he felt the rough scratch of a beard against the skin of his neck. He choked on a gasp, eyes opening in shock. He felt the heavy curl of arousal in his belly at the rough feeling of the beard next to the tingle on his neck from the kisses Ryan was peppering on his skin. Ryan brought his hands up Jeremy's sides, untucking his dress shirt from his pants and lifting it up to get at the skin underneath. 

 

Jeremy brought his hands up to Ryan's chest, a little annoyed at the height difference. He tried to ignore it when he turned his head to catch Ryan's lips in a slow kiss, but Ryan had other plans. He slid a hand down to Jeremy's thigh and gripped it, pulling it around his own waist. Jeremy had to break the kiss to push himself up the wall, and wrap his legs firmly around his hips.  

 

Jeremy was mostly holding his own weight, squeezing Ryan's body to stay upright when Ryan's hands started roaming again. Jeremy had an arm around Ryan's shoulders, the other tangled in his hair. The older King's hands ended up back on his waist, causing Jeremy to shiver and arch away from the wall to give Ryan more room to move. Ryan's hands tucked Jeremy's shirt up to his arms, moving his hands back down the sides, thumbing at his nipples as he went. Ryan moved away from Jeremy's neck and collar, just to stare at Jeremy's bare chest, watching as the nubs there had hardened with the cold air and the attention of his fingers.  

 

"Fuck, Ryan." Jeremy moaned when he saw the look in Ryan's eyes. A dark sort of hunger that Jeremy couldn't describe.  

 

Ryan's hands moved down and tightened painfully around his ribs for a moment, making Jeremy suck in a breath at the pressure, before he let go completely and stepped away suddenly. He ignored the shout and light stumble Jeremy made as he regained his balance and gripped one of Jeremy's wrists in his hand pulling him along. Jeremy struggled after a moment when the grip on his wrist had started to hurt. Ryan ignored him again, and Jeremy felt his mood sour.  

 

They ended up in some kind of guest bedroom, a bed on one side of the large room and books on every wall.  

 

When they stopped, Jeremy ripped his wrist out of Ryan's hold. "What the _hell,_ Ryan!" He hissed. 

 

He was steered forcefully towards a large couch by the window, and sat when Ryan started urging his shoulders down. Ryan went to his knees in front of Jeremy and slipped in between his legs.  

 

"Did I hurt you?" Ryan asked, face twisted in concern, as he placed his hands on Jeremy's knees, sliding them up  and down his thighs.  Jeremy's breath hitched at the sight. One of the wealthiest and most powerful  of the Kings' was his kneeling in front of him and Jeremy would be a liar if he said that didn't go straight to his dick.  

 

Jeremy bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't know what Ryan was playing at but he couldn't say he was complaining. Ryan started to lean closer and closer, pushing Jeremy further up the couch until they were both comfortably sitting up on it. Ryan had his lips on Jeremy's and the young King lost himself to the kiss, closing his eyes and moaning low.  

 

Jeremy had enough experience to know what Ryan meant when he cupped the back of Jeremy's neck, and pushed him gently lower down his chest. Jeremy would be annoyed in any other situation, but Ryan was whispering soft praises with every breath, his voice low and deep and his eyes only on Jeremy.  

 

So Jeremy rucked up Ryan's shirt and traced patterns on his skin while kissing him lower and lower. Ryan let out a pleased sound when Jeremy's mouth found the edge of his pants. Jeremy sat back on his heels palming his own cock as Ryan pulled his own dick out of his pants. Jeremy took a moment to stare in wonder at how someone could still look every bit the King he was with his dick hanging out of his pants. Ryan managed to still look dignified as he was leaning back on one hand, the other beckoning Jeremy back towards him.  

 

Jeremy slid up the length of Ryan's body, kissing him messily before moving back down to wrap his lips around Ryan's dick. He mouthed at the head for a moment, letting some precome gather on his lips before opening his mouth to take the head in. He looked up in time to see Ryan raise an eyebrow at him in interest and Jeremy flushed with embarrassment and looked away again. Jeremy kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on pleasuring Ryan with his mouth. He let his lips slide wetly further down the shaft, drool starting to gather just above where his hand was gripping at the base. The other hand was gripping Ryan's hip, keeping him from bucking up like Jeremy knew he wanted to.  

 

When Jeremy worked his way up to the base, he kept both hands firmly on Ryan's hips and started to bob his head, getting Ryan's dick as deep in his throat as he could. Tears started to sting his eyes, and he definitely choked a few times but he kept the pace slow, glad he physically stronger than Ryan to keep his hips pinned. Ryan was groaning, petting Jeremy's hair, then his cheeks and lips where they were stretched around his dick.   

 

Jeremy popped Ryan's cock out of his mouth, gasping harshly for breath and grinning at the frustration on Ryan's face. Jeremy leaned up quickly to capture Ryan in a kiss deep and dirty. Ryan growled into the kiss, deepening it further before pulling back completely.  Jeremy whined in disappointment, his cock achingly hard and still untouched in his pants.  

 

"My turn." Ryan said and pulled Jeremy towards the bed.  

 

It didn't take long for Ryan to finally push into Jeremy. Ryan had spent a few minutes letting Jeremy grind on his fingers before he deeming Jeremy appropriately stretched and wet. Jeremy was groaning as Ryan finally thrust all the way in. He was on his arms and knees, pushing his ass back into Ryan when he stopped moving.  

 

Jeremy could feel Ryan chuckle behind him and when he turned to look back, his face was pressed into the fluffy bed, Ryan's hand firmly on the back of his neck. Jeremy moaned as Ryan ground himself into his ass, hitting his prostate without stopping. His body was shivering at the pleasure of the constant stimulation, unable to get a hold on himself because Ryan would never pull out. Jeremy could feel his hole clench and unclench around Ryan's dick from the force of his shaking. Jeremy had to lift his head up to get some much needed air into his lungs, but with the weight of Ryan's hand he was only able to turn his head to the side and gasp.  

 

With his arms trapped under his body, even though Jeremy was stronger, he couldn't get the right leverage to push himself up. Ryan drapes himself along Jeremy's back whispering into his sweaty hair. 

 

"You didn't want me fucking your mouth? That's fine. But you will have to beg for me to fuck you proper." 

 

Jeremy let out another groan when Ryan thrust into him once, and then stopped. He gathered his breath before speaking. "Do you really think you can outlast me?" Jeremy's laugh turned into a moan as he felt himself clench around Ryan's dick once again.  

 

Jeremy knew he could outlast Ryan, he had the stamina. But he couldn't stop thinking about the way Ryan's cock felt stretching his walls perfectly and filling him up so _good_. Jeremy writhed, frustrated already but loving the weight of Ryan over him, pinning him down.  

 

Ryan took pity on him, moving the hand from his neck to rub soothingly on his side and towards his dick. Ryan just took it in his big hand, gripping loosely so Jeremy could fuck his hand.  Jeremy did then immediately realized why Ryan let him. Every time Jeremy thrust forward into Ryan's hand, he would move his ass away from Ryan's dick. It felt good, and Jeremy continued for a few minutes, enjoying the friction against his dick as well as the slide of Ryan's dick as Jeremy arched back onto it. But it wasn't enough. Jeremy wanted it a little bit faster, a little harder. He couldn't quite get the angle he wanted and he was always just a little bit off.  

 

Jeremy cursed and bit his lip. Ryan's response was only to chuckle and even Jeremy could hear the small amount of strain. Jeremy however didn't want to torture himself further.  

 

"Ah! Ryan!" Jeremy wailed.  

 

"What is it Jeremy?" Ryan replied, already smug and still only slightly out of breath. Jeremy hated him, he swore, but he let out another pleased moan when Ryan gripped his dick tighter.  

 

"Please, you _win._ Just fuck me!" Jeremy demanded. When Ryan moaned at his words, Jeremy could feel the rumble of his voice behind him. Ryan didn't do anything for a moment just nuzzling his nose into the short hair on the back of Jeremy's neck. Then he sighed and Jeremy was pulled impossibly further onto Ryan, almost sitting in his lap.  

 

Then he was thrusting into Jeremy like he had dearly wanted. Jeremy had grown quiet, left making silent gasps with an open mouth as he felt like he was being fucked within an inch of his life.  

 

When Jeremy came he almost didn't notice, his limbs already weak, and dick already dripping in pre-come. He was held mostly upright by Ryan who finished soon after him.  

 

They fell to their sides, away from the wet section of the bed. When Ryan's softened dick slipped out of him Jeremy shivered at the uncomfortable feeling of come leaking out.  

 

He closes his eyes, feeling more drunk now that he was exhausted. He ignored the nagging feeling that he would regret this tomorrow morning and drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth of the King behind him.  


End file.
